Magical War
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Cuando Ichimatsu se muda de ciudad piensa que deja un pasado atrás. Sin embargo ahora por culpa de cierta chica termina metido en medio de una antigua guerra mágica. ¿Qué clase de destino le deparará a él y sus compañeras? Parejas aún no definidas (aunque probablemente IchiKarako). Magical AU. Otra versión de las girlymatsu. Los Matsus no son hermanos.
**Bueno, empiezo este nuevo fic. Pero antes… ¡Felicidades a mi cuenta! Hoy, con este fic, son 50 fics escritos, estoy emocionada y feliz XD Espero seguir escribiendo mucho más. Muchas gracias a quienes han estado apoyándome, aunque sea recientemente y en este fandom. Pero gracias a ustedes por leer mis humildes trabajos.**

 **Bueno, este es un fic a lo magical girl, al principio pensé escribir parodia, pero después de todo no soy buena si intento hacer reír de manera intencional, así que decidí que esto saldrá como tenga que salir.**

 **Ya tengo la mayoría de capítulos planeados, así que no creo que cambie mucho lo que ya planeé.**

 **De todas formas, eh de advertirles algunas cosas, primero, los Matsuno no son hermanos en este fic, y no solo eso, Ichimatsu es el único varón, el resto son mujeres (es que quería hacerlo a lo "Kore wa zombie desuka?", pero terminará de otras formas. Es probable que haya algo como triángulos amorosos, o harems, o algo así. También las girlymatsu no terminaran con "ko" sus nombres (a excepción de Karako), esto es para que haya más versatibilidad (?), pero los nombres tendrán un significado, I promes!**

 **En fin, no nos demoremos más y vayamos al fic.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Osomatsu-san y compañía no me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Akatsuka-sensei que en pez descansa.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

۞ Prefazione ۞  
✡ **Encuentro** ✡ **~  
~ **_Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable_ **~  
Ichihara Yuuko**

Matsuno Ichimatsu no se consideraba especialmente afortunado, dadas ciertas circunstancias en su joven vida era un muchacho bastante depresivo.

Ichimatsu tenía 16 años y comenzaría la preparatoria en una ciudad punto y aparte. Solía vivir en una tranquila provincia de Nankaido, sin embargo a su padre lo habían ascendido en el trabajo y ahora debían vivir en la molestamente abarrotada Tokio.

Ichimatsu tenía el cabello negro con un mechón teñido de morado, denotando su pertenencia a una tribu urbana, entre comillas porque él nunca ha estado interesado en estar incluido en un grupo de gente. Ichimatsu odiaba las multitudes. Aun así, su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado, ya que al muchacho no le interesaba su apariencia física. Sus ojos eran de un tono morado bastante sombrío por las ojeras en su rostro, de las muchas noches que pasaba despierto. Su piel era pálida, de un tono casi gris, eso se debía al poco interés del joven por salir fuera de su casa más de dos horas seguidas. Vestía una sudadera morada, su preferida, aunque era extraño hay que estaban en primavera. Los arboles Sakura florecían.

El solo miraba aburrido por la ventana del nuevo auto de su padre, no sabía qué modelo era, solo que era un Niisan. Su cabeza se apoyaba flojamente sobre su mano izquierda, mientras veía desaparecer el bosque para dar inicio a edificios y muchos autos.

Ichimatsu puso cara de asco. Odiaba a las personas y ahora iría a vivir a un sitio donde ellas abundaban estúpidamente.

Pero tampoco es como si desease volver con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo, él no tenía amigos humanos, todos en su antigua escuela se alejaban de él por ser tan sombrío y extraño.

Y sus padres no eran una maldita ayuda.

Cualquiera que viera al matrimonio Matsuno jamás creerían que Ichimatsu fuera el hijo único del matrimonio.

Mientras que el joven daba una clara aura de muerte los padres resplandecían como mil soles.

Matsuno Eridan (*) era su madre, ella era de origen nórdico y aunque tenía un nombre genial no pegaba con ella. La mujer era más alta que su esposo, tenía una constitución fuerte, pero eso no le quitaba la belleza que poseía la mujer; era rubia de largo cabello, casi platinado, y ojos imposiblemente azules. Era una mujer de carácter alegre, como si la vida siempre fuera de color rosa, muy optimista y siempre estaba tratando de que su hijo dejara su "faceta" oscura.

Por otro lado, Matsuno Ichimaru era también un hombre alegre, devoto a la familia y totalmente enamorado de su esposa, siempre tenía una enorme sonrisa en su paternal y varonil rostro. Su cabello era tan negro como el de su hijo y sus ojos de color café resguardados tras sus lentes de marco cuadrado.

Ambos padres parecían la pareja perfecta.

Muchos siempre se preguntaron como una pareja como aquella podía criar a un hijo como el que tenían.

Pero a nuestro protagonista no le interesaba ni mucho menos, de hecho, de vez en cuando disfrutaba pensar que era adoptado.

— Ya verás pedacito de cielo —hablo su madre con su suave voz, Ichimatsu frunció aún más el ceño ante ese estúpido apodo—, harás muchos amigos en la escuela privada Akatsuka, ¿verdad cariño?

Su padre asintió— por supuesto, seguro que te consigues una o dos novias, ¿verdad campeón?

El muchacho saco de su mochila sus audífonos morados y se los puso en las orejas, y a todo volumen empezó a poner "Holy War" de una de sus bandas favoritas, Thy Art is Murders (**). Se concentró en la canción e ignoro a sus padres que siguieron cacaraqueando.

Mientras miraba por la ventana algo extraño paso.

Por uno de los caminos menos transitados Ichimatsu podía jurar que vio a una chica vestida con una especia de cosplay azul, pero eso no era importante, sino que frente a ella había una especie de monstruo.

Ichimatsu cerró los ojos y conto hasta 10 una y otra vez, no se había dado cuenta de que la canción se había acabado y había empezado otra, una canción de uno de sus cantantes favoritos, Arve Moen Bergset (***), dejo que la canción fluyera dentro de él para alejar los horribles recuerdos que volvían a él, tratando de desgarrarlo.

Sintió la suave mano de su madre, abrió los ojos, convencido de que no volverían las pesadillas.

Sus padres se habían estacionado, su madre se había bajado del coche y se había sentado con él en la parte de atrás, tocaba su cara, la cual estaba cubierta por un sudor frio.

— ¿Llamo a una ambulancia? —pregunto su padre, todo nervioso.

Ichimatsu se sacó a su madre de encima— No, solo me mareé —dijo el chico con veneno en su voz, odiaba ponerse así.

— ¿Seguro mi pastel de chocolate? —pregunto su madre, la preocupación desbordaba sus azules ojos— tal vez debamos.

— ¡Que no! —respondió de mal modo, apartando la mano de la mujer de un manotazo.

Sus padres volvieron a intercambiar miradas preocupadas.

— Solo es cansancio, dormiré un poco y se me pasara —respondió el joven de mala gana y se volvió a poner los audífonos, nuevamente estaba una banda, esta vez de hard rock (Guns n Roses), y los ignoró mientras pretendía dormir.

Detestaba esto, no podía volver a eso. ¡No!

Luego de esa escenita sus padres regresaron a sus asientos y el vehículo re comenzó la marcha.

Mientras las canciones seguían una de música folclórica empezó, la melodía y el conjunto de voces cantando hacían que Ichimatsu en verdad comenzara a tener sueño, ¿cuánto había dormido la última vez? No lo sabía, pues sus parpados se volvían muy pesados.

Mientras las gaitas y tambores resonaban un coro de gruesas voces masculinas y delicadas voces femeninas cantaban mientras las flautas sonaban armoniosamente. Todo estaba negro, pero pronto una muchacha de larga cabellera negra e impactantes ojos azules se le acercaba, era verdaderamente bella.

Esta joven lo tomaba de las manos, e Ichimatsu se ponía nervioso, nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer. La chica de labios cerezas le sonreía, pronto sus labios se movían a la par de que cantaba una canción, la chica tenía una bella voz. Solo sonaban los tambores, al ritmo de su baile.

El sueño empezaba a iluminarse de rojo fuego, mientras danzaba con la belleza de ojos azules. Pronto sentía su cuerpo arder y la chica ahora solo gritaba mientras el fuego lo consumía todo.

Ichimatsu se asustó, el fuego estaba trepando por su desnudo cuerpo (¡Desde cuando estaba desnudo!), su cuerpo no se movía, frente a él solo podía ver a la joven siendo devorada por el fuego, ella gritaba "¡ayúdame!, ¡ayúdame por favor!, ayúdame Ichimatsu!, ¡Ichimatsu!, ¡Ichimatsu!..."

— ¡Ichimatsu!, cariño, ya llegamos —abrió los ojos, el sueño que había tenido había sido muy real. Se tallo los ojos, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de sí mismo. Solo estaba sensible por algo, aunque ya no recordaba por qué.

Bajo del coche con molestia, finalmente deteniendo la música, junto cuando seguían las canciones de Arctic Monkeys.

Vio su nueva casa, estaba situada en un área residencial, era de dos pisos pintada de un suave tono amarillo con el techo pintado de marrón decolorado, también había un amplio jardín para su madre.

Entro a la casa, ya estaban la mayoría de muebles acomodados, el camión de mudanzas se había ido hace días con sus padres para acomodar todo en la nueva casa, así que Ichimatsu no tendría más que ordenar su habitación.

La casa se veía espaciosa por dentro, la cocina se veía nueva, la sala tenía buena iluminación, con una puerta corrediza de cristal hacia el patio. Las escaleras estaban justo enfrente de la entrada, la cual era amplia. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, a Ichimatsu le gustaba el diseño occidental de la nueva casa.

Llevando una mochila a cuestas y una caja con sus pertenencias empezó a subir el segundo piso. Las escaleras no crujían al subir, lo cual era un alivio. El corredor del segundo piso estaba hecho de madera y las puertas ya eran típicas japonesas, de papel y madera, suspiro, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

El corredor era amplio, con unas cuatro puertas.

— Escoge la habitación que desees campeón —dijo su padre detrás de él, se hubiese asustado si no lo hubiera escuchado hablar con su madre—, ¿quieres ayuda?

— Tsk, no —respondió solo eso y se metió a la primera habitación que quiso.

La habitación era amplia, había una capa y un enorme ropero que no recordaba fueran suyos, después de todo, su antigua casa era muy tradicional, por eso dormía en un futon.

También en la habitación la iluminación era buena, pues habían dos ventanas, una daba al patio y la otra a la casa de al lado. Como había un escritorio en la habitación allí dejo la caja.

Habían unas polvorientas cortinas rosadas en las ventanas, chasqueo la lengua, molesto, ya las quitaría mañana, el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Así que saco ropa de la mochila y las tiro sin cuidado en el ropero, se puso el pijama, una simple camiseta a botones y pantalones de un tono azul bebe, y se tiro en la cama, ignorando a su madre que le pedía que bajara a cenar.

Nuevamente tuvo un sueño extraño, esta vez estaba rodeados de unas cinco mujeres, todas con ropas extrañas, estaban sentados en un lugar tan alto que parecía imposible que existiera. Sin embargo el paisaje era hermoso.

Una especie de gato con orejas de conejo estaba sobre su regazo. Era pacifico. La muchacha a su lado se recargo en su hombro. Ella murmuro algo ininteligible pero él asintió.

El toc-toc de la puerta lo levanto de mal humor.

— Ichi, tesoro mío, es hora del desayuno.

Con fastidio Ichimatsu comenzó ese día.

Habían viajado casi todo el sábado, así que era domingo, y ya mañana comenzarían las clases. No se sentía especialmente entusiasmado por eso. Ichimatsu casi siempre faltaba a la escuela, y como tenía unos buenos padres ellos dejaban que hiciera casi todo lo que quisiera.

Así que paso la mañana y parte de la tarde del domingo arreglando la casa hasta que su madre quedo satisfecha.

La cocina, al ser tan especiosa, tenía una mesita para preparar la comida allí mismo sin recurrir al comedor, el color cromo le sentaba bien al blanco de la cocina. La sala tenía un nuevo juego de sillones, de color negro, y una Smart tv también nueva, el color era naranja, pero había en las paredes pinturas como de árboles, parecía algo rupestre (nuevas ideas de su madre) y daba impresión de que la sala era otoño -época donde sus padres se conocieron, se casaron y lo tuvieron a él (****)-, habían ya muchas fotos enmarcadas y colgadas por todo el lugar. Ya los muebles característicos estaban en su lugar, dándole a la casa un aspecto cálido. El comedor también ya ocupaba su lugar cerca de la casa con un nuevo juego de sillas.

Ichimatsu se sentía satisfecho por el trabajo bien hecho.

El timbre de la puerta sonó.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó alegremente tu madre, juntando delicadamente las puntas de sus finos dedos— debe ser la señora Kuroo (*x5) y su hija —su madre parecía feliz. Ichimatsu suspiro con fastidio.

Cuando su madre hacia amistades con otras madres ambas parecían empeñadas en unir a sus vástagos. Cosa que no funcionaba simplemente.

Aunque Kuroo parecía un apellido interesante.

Su madre fue casi corriendo al recibidor, su padre dejo el periódico sobre la cristalina mesita ratona del centro de la sala, a un lado de su café negro, y acomodo sus gafas y camiseta, para dar mejor impresión.

Ichimatsu vestía un pantalón deportivo de su vieja secundaria, ya un poco viejo y deslavado, llevaba una camiseta de manga corta que le quedaba grande, de color negra, con el logo de Arctics Monkeys, llevaba una pulsera negra en una muñeca.

El solo frunció el ceño, pero siguió con la vista perdida en la nada.

— Ellos son Ichimaru, mi marido —escucho la voz de su madre acercarse junto con otras dos personas—, y mi hijo de allí es Ichimatsu.

Su padre se puso rápidamente de pie para saludar a la familia Kuroo.

— Ichi, ven aquí —llamo su madre. Con fastidio obedeció.

La primera en su campo de visión era una mujer (¿mujer?) muy grande, no en altura, sino en corpulencia, con una prominente mandíbula y cuerpo tosco. Su rostro estaba lleno de pecas, sus ojos eran verdes, perforadores y asesinos, su cabello era rojo fuego, sujeto en un moño descuidado, pues los mechones sobresalían de aquí para allá, era chino y muy poblado. No era japonesa, sin duda.

— ¿No sabes saludar a tus mayores? —su voz sonaba gutural y anti natural en una mujer. Intimidado Ichimatsu le dio la mano a la mujer, sintiendo como si le estuvieran tratando de romperle los huesos de su pobre mano.

— Mamá le lastimas —resonó la voz de una joven— mucho gusto, soy Kuroo Karako.

Ichimatsu quedo de piedra ante la joven frente a él.

Ella tenía el cabello largo y negro, con destellos azules, sus ojos eran de un irreal tono azul zafiro, su piel era blanca, como la de su madre, pero no había pecas en ella. La muchacha vestía con una blusa blanca como sacada de una revista, jeans azul oscuro, zapatillas de tacón color azul, un extraño collar con un zafiro en él, y unos lentes de sol sobre su cabeza. Era hermosa y por su forma de vestir parecería fácilmente una modelo, o al menos alguien de mucho dinero.

Pero eso no era lo que había dejado al ojimorado de piedra. No. Sino que esa chica, la había visto antes. En sus sueños, y en el viaje en el coche.

— ¿Ichimatsu?

La muchacha tomo sus manos, las de ellas eran extrañamente frías, y le sonrió.

— Espero nos llevemos bien, vecino.

Ichimatsu solo asintió.

Poco sabía el joven que su destino estaría a punto de cambiar totalmente.

* * *

 **(*) Eridan significa "siempre poderosa".  
Por cierto, los padres de Ichi están inspirados en los padres de "Cerebro" del laboratorio de Dexter XD. La razón por la que Ichi tiene este tipo de padres es que pensé que sería muy gracioso, y de hecho reí mucho al escribir sobre esto XD**

 **(**) Sinceramente no sabía de esta banda hasta hoy, le pregunte a un amigo sobre un grupo metal o death metal o lo que fuese, y me dio el nombre de esta banda, y esa es una de sus canciones favoritas. Sinceramente no me gusta XD, pero me suena a Ichicuando quiere ser rebelde lol. Sin embargo ya vemos que Ichi tiene un gusto musical poco convencional, luego sabremos más (Gracias a Serg por el nobre del grupo metal y a Natalie por el de Arctic monkeys), lo nordico ya corre por mi parte 3  
**

 **(***) Me gusta mucho este cantante, no sé, su voz me relaja. Debería darle una oportunidad.**

 **(****) Como los Matsuno aquí no son hermanos todos cumplirán años el mismo día que su seiyuu. El de Ichi cumple el 26 de noviembre, y según me parece, aun es otoño en noviembre.**

 **(*x5) Como los Matsuno no son hermanos tendrán diferentes apellidos, pero no quería parecer copiona de Nanami-san usando los apellidos de los seiyuus, así que use de apellidos los de los personajes interpretados por ellos, Kusanagi para Oso (de Kusanagi Izumo de K Project), Kuroo para Kara (de Kuroo Tetsuro de Haikyuu), Natsume para Choro (de Natsume Takashi de Natsume Yujincho), Koizumi para Jyushi (de Koizumi Izuki de La Melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya) y Niwa para Todo (de Niwa Daisuke de D. N. Angel). Solo Ichi tiene el apellido Matsuno** **. Y no solo fueron apellidos escogidos al azar, sino que tienen un significado, pero eso ya lo veremos ahorita.**

 **Bien, el intro es corto ya que solo es el prólogo, tratare de hacer los siguientes capítulos más largos.**

 **¿Alguien quiere formar sus teorias?, ¿no? ok ;w;**

 **Pues ya veremos que sucede en el siguiente capi.**

 **En fin, vayamos a ver los nombres de las girlymatsus.**

 **\- Osomatsu será:  
Kusanagi Osomio – ****草薙** **おそ桜** **  
Kusanagi (** **草薙** **) está compuesta por "Kusa" que es espada y "Nagi" que es serpiente, el apellido se puede leer como "espada de serpiente". Osomio (** **おそ桜** **) Oso viene "osomatsu (** **お粗末** **)" de vil o malísimo, también de pobre, pero le dejare en vil, suena más cool; por otro lado "mio" viene de "Sakura", es una manera diferente de pronunciarlo. Por lo que el nombre de Osomio seria "vil Sakura". Su nombre, Kusanagi Osomio podría significar "espada de serpiente del vil Sakura". Creo que suena cool para Oso.**

 **\- Karamatsu será:  
Kuroo Karako – ****黒尾** **カラ** **子** **  
Kuroo (** **黒尾** **) está compuesto por "Kuro" que es negro y "o" escrito como "cola", el apellido se lee como "cola negra". Karako (** **カラ** **子** **), "Kara" viene de Karappo, que significa vacío; por otro lado "ko" significa niña/o. Por lo que Karako sería "niña vacía". Su nombre, Kuroo Karako podría significar "cola negra de la niña vacía".**

 **-** **Choromatsu será:  
** **Natsume Choromi –** **夏目** **チョロ光** **  
** **Natsume (** **夏目** **) está compuesto por "Natsu" que es verano y "me" que es ojo, el apellido se lee como "ojos del verano" u "ojo del verano". Choromi (** **チョロ光** **) "Choro" viene de chorooi, que significa fácil o sencillo; por otro lado "mi" viene de "mitsu" que significa luz en ese kanji. Por lo que Choromi seria "sencilla luz". Su nombre, Natsume Choromi podría significar "sencilla luz de los ojos del verano".**

 **-Ichimatsu (no lo dejaremos fuera porque le cambie el modo de escribir su nombre):  
Matsuno Ichimatsu – ****松野** **一待つ** **  
Matsuno (** **松野** **)** **está compuesto por "Matsu" que significa pino" y "no" escrito en el kanji de campo, el apellido se lee como "campo de pinos". Ichimatsu (** **一待つ** **), usualmente se leería como primer pino, pero ahora lo escribí de otra manera. El kanji "Ichi" de primero o uno, pero el Matsu se escribe aquí como "esperar", así que sería "el que espera primero" o "el primero en esperar". Su nombre, Matsuno Ichimatsu, esta vez podría significar "esperar los primeros campos de pinos".**

 **-Jyushimatsu será:  
Koizumi Jyushino – ****古泉** **十四希** **)** **  
Koizumi (** **古泉** **) también se puede pronunciar como "kosen", está compuesto por** **古** **(inishie) que significa antiguo e** **泉** **(izumi) que significa manantial o fuente. Significa antiguo manantial. Jyushino (** **十四希** **), como sabemos, Jyushi está escrito como "14" en japonés, sin embargo también es la pronunciación fonética del pinzón bengalí (hablo de eso en mí otro shot, "trabajo secreto", por otro lado "no" está escrito con el kanji de "nozomi" que significa esperanza. Así que Jyushino se puede leer como "14 esperanzas". Su nombre, Koizumi Jyushino podría significar "antiguo manantial de las catorce esperanzas".**

 **-Totty (finalmente) será:  
Niwa Todoki – ****丹羽** **椴** **気** **/** **ト** **ド** **気** **  
Niwa (** **丹羽** **) significa jardín. Aunque está compuesta por** **丹** **–** **ni- (rojo) y** **羽 –** **hane-** **(pluma) se lee "jardín". Todoki (** **椴** **気** **/** **ト** **ド** **気** **), Todo significa abeto, aunque también puede venir de "todo no tsumari (** **とどのつま** **り** **) que significa "en el final". Ki viene de "** **気"** **que significa alma/mente. Así que podría significar "alma de abeto". Su nombre, Niwa Todoki, podría significar "jardín del alma del abeto".**

 **Esos son los nombres que escogí para los ninis, ¿Qué piensan de ellos?, ¿cuál se les hace más cool?, por cierto, es verdad, qué pensaban los padres de los sextillizos para esos nombres? No me sorprende que sean asi con esos nombres. Osomatsu seria "pino vil, pino pobre, pino malisimo). Karamatsu seria "pino vacio". Choromatsu seria "pino sencillo", Ichimatsu seria "primer pino", Jyushimatsu seria "catorce pinos" y Todomatsu seria "pino abeto" XDDDD el de Kara y Oso son los peores XD  
**

 **También eh pensado en los poderes que tendrían como magical girls, pero siempre pueden sugerirme algo.**

 **No se me ocurre que más decirles, así que eso será todo por hoy.**

 **Ciao**

 **Cualquier duda o sugerencia es bienvenida. Así como las parejas que puedan formarse**

 **Bye byeby**


End file.
